


I Promise

by Leviisonfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Armin Arlert, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tension, Titan Shifters, Top Erwin Smith, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviisonfire/pseuds/Leviisonfire
Summary: Erwin is dying fast, and its up to Levi to choose who gets the serum. Though there are two bratty children yelling at him.(Erwin gets the serum)





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> After crying for two whole days i wrote this is honor of my favorite Attack on Titan character. How it should have gone in my opinion, i know we can't all get what we want... but in Fanfiction i can :p

Levi clutched the small box containing the titan serum. There were a million and one thoughts running through his head, like: ‘Where is Erwin? He should be here by now.’ His eyes were wide and his breathing was staggered. He was covered in blood, not sure if it was his blood or those of his comrades. Although most of it was evaporating off of his skin and uniform, there was still a large amount of un-steaming blood on him.

  
Eren was yelling at Levi, screaming at him. Levi was too deep in his thoughts of concern for his lover. His eyes started to water when all of a sudden Eren walked over, standing extremely close to the small Corporal. “What are you doing?! Give me the serum! We have to inject it into Armin! We have to save Armin. Heichou please!” he yelled. It made Levi's blood boil in rage. Surely the reason the brat was so filled with angst was because, that was his friend.

  
Yes what he did was heroic, essentially taking one for the team. A few moments passed. “Levi! GIVE ME THE DAMN SERUM!” Eren continuously tried getting Levi to hand over the titan serum. Levi was clutching the small container. He was evaluating the stuff Armin had done in the past. Yes he has a bright mind, yes he wasn't exceptional at physical activity but his ideas, they were bright. And for him to be burned to death, that was his own choice and that was a true streak of pure golden courage. Armin had decided that suicide was the only way to save his comrades.

  
With that in his mind, he was a true soldier in his eyes. If he chose Armin, he knew the metaphorical weight of all that knowledge would scramble his brains. All the sadness, all of the cruel things Berthold must have done in the past. It was simply too much for Armin's innocent mind to handle. Levi had not forgotten how he had gotten weak and mentally unstable after watching Eren die. What if he watched more of his comrades die? How would he react? Especially in his titan form. That's what Levi was thinking about. Levi took a breath, a shaky one. He heard the soft groans of a young boy coming up from the side of the building, then they turned into shouts and yells, calling for Levi. “Heichou! Heichou!”

  
Levi’s senses snapped inside him, his attention turning to the blonde muscular scrawny boy. “Floch?! Where is the rest of-...’’ Levi had lost all the words he had to say, his heart throbbed when he saw the big bulky person on Floch’s back. The stray blonde strands of hair in his face, the line that parted his hair to the side. The way his face looked like when it was at rest. Levi had seen it all before, after many nights of his sleeping with the familiar male, after laying peacefully in the moonlight after countless hours of making love. The way his face rested after a long mission. Only this face was different, it was pale in colour, almost lifeless. “Erwin…” Levi said, with a small gasp at the end. “What?! Heichou come back!” Eren shouted.

  
Levi didn't even know when he started walking, it was just the attraction he had to the blonde male. Like if they belonged, a powerful bond between the two that no one could understand. Levi basically ran over to Floch and helped Erwin off his back carefully. His head rolled to the side as he was laid on the tiled roof. Levi cupped his cheeks, straightening out his face. Levi let out a small breath of relief as he saw the commander’s chest heaving slowly, his breathing ragged and laboured. “HEICHOU! COME BA-..” Eren furrowed his eyebrows, realising that Levi was gonna inject the serum into his lover. He felt himself panic, as his best friend laid there… Dead on the floor.  
Levi pressed his forehead against Erwin's as he pulled him onto his lap. “I'm gonna save you… Don't worry… We're gonna go back to headquarters and make plans for the next mission. We're gonna make it out of this hell. We're gonna make it out alive together.” he said softly, pulling away slightly and brushing the hair out of his face. Levi didn't care who saw them at the moment. In his mind, it was just Erwin and himself. Their own little bubble, Their own little world.

  
Just as soon as tears stung the back of his eyes, the pool of tears rushing to the front of his eyes, he looked up at Floch and thanked him. “Thank you… my brave soldier…” he saluted him, showing true respect. That was rare of Levi, but in this case, that was very courageous of the young male. Floch saluted him back, his face a bit pale also. “Sit down, you must be extremely tired. I respect you. Thank you.”

  
Levi not only respected him for bringing him his lover back, it was for his courage. He carried him through the plain, running, with Erwin on top of him. Not to mention that he couldn't use his three dimensional maneuver gear. Erwin probably weighed twice his size, and about a foot and a couple inches taller than him. Not only that but… Erwin was unconscious the whole time.

  
Time was running out quick, Levi panted heavily as his hands shook in a fit of anxiety. The side of Erwin's body was bleeding, a chunk was missing, and blood was seeping out, staining the tiles with Erwin's crimson red thick blood. Levi grabbed Erwin's hand, putting it against his heart. “As long as this beats… It beats for you and no one else. If i make it, you make it. My dear Commander… my precious Erwin… forever your legacy will live, for today is not the day you shall die. The people will remember your name and think of how you saved us all.” he said, grabbing the vile of the serum and putting it into the empty cartilage of the needle. “We will make it out and have a house… peace from this hell. We will spend the rest of our days, watching the sunset and growing old until time has withered us away along with the wall that once caged us like birds.” Levi's heart rate was very high, a buzzing feeling in his skull was happening as his breathing was heavy. “Live for me.” he said, rolling down the jacket uniform’s sleeve.

  
Meanwhile, Eren was boiling with rage. His fists were balled at his sides and his teeth were showing in a predator like look. His eyebrows furrowed as he made his way over to the kneeling Corporal. The determination to save his friend rising to his head. Mikasa then stepped up and ran toward Levi at full speed as she pushed him and held the blade to his neck, the serum falling back into the box. Levi furrowed his eyebrows as his chest warmed up with the anger raging in him. He kicked her off and readied his blades also, looking at her with a dangerous glare. Levi's eyes shone with a great gleam as he started to feel his anger surge into a force of strength. “ARMIN WILL SAVE HUMANITY! NOT ERWIN! NOT EREN! NOT ANYONE ELSE BUT ARMIN!”  
That pissed Levi off more. He gripped his blades, ready to pounce on the female raven haired girl. They both stood into their fighting positions, both of them looking like two black panthers protecting what was theirs.

  
Hanji stepped in suddenly, grabbing Mikasa and pinning her down. “Calm down and let him make this decision on his own.” her words soft and clear as she watched Levi start to calm down on his own. His attention turned to his bleeding out lover. “Levi…’’ he called out softly, Levi gasped and felt his heart throb. Eren was not done though. He looked back at Armin with tear filled eyes and back at Mikasa who was in Hanji’s vice like grip. Horror sweeled in his eyes as fear sunk into his head. The measures were as drastic as they could be.

  
At Last, there was no other choice Eren could choose except try and persuade Levi into injecting the serum to Armin. “Levi! You once told me you have to put your personal feelings aside in order to survive in this hell of a world” he screamed as the fear sunk deeper and deeper into his mind, staining his thoughts as memories poured into his mind about Armin. The way he smiled to cheer the trio up, the way he got everyone out of the messes they got into.

  
Levi was also beginning to think about the strategies and plans that Armin had made in the past. Without them, who knows what would have happened to the survey crops. Maybe more fatalities.

  
Levi drew a breath as he grabbed his arm once again, too lost in his feelings to notice that Erwin was talking to him until Erwin gently moved his hand to cup Levi’s cheek gently. Levi almost sobbed right then and there as Erwin brushed the stray raven strands of hair, and wiping the blood off of his boyfriend’s face and giving him a warm weak smile. “E-Erwin… stay with me…” Levi said, watching Erwin’s expression soften. “Levi… please, let me go… let me rest. I will be waiting for you wherever i may be.” he said as he rubbed the pad of his thumb on Levi's cheek in a circle. “This is hell for me, and you know it.” Levi sighed as he said those words, cruel but true in every torturous way possible. “Erwin i promised you i would. I am not intending to break it… “ Levi said softly, looking into the other’s eyes as they slowly started to lose their bright blue colour.

  
Erwin chuckled softly, his eyes tearing up a bit in both physical and emotional pain. “I admire your honorability Levi, i always have, but we both know… Armin will take the survey corps over. He will be a better commander than myself, and his name will be remembered, not mine. I know this must pain you, as you have already watched all the ones you loved, die. And for your own lover to be slowly slipping away from you like this… that must hurt. I know because-...” at that moment, Erwin took Levi's small hand and placed it on his slowing heart beat, “I am fearing for you after i leave. You are slipping away from me too, Levi.”

  
Mikasa silently watched Levi talk to the commander for what seemed like hours. Her tears streaming down her face as her heart raced in her chest. Hanji held her close, watching just as intently as the other skilled Ackerman. Mikasa knew better than to piss off Hanji, she was utterly terrified of her, in all honestly. Who wasn't though, no one had ever really seen her bad side, only once or twice. But that must have been enough because Eren was collapsed on his knees, crying as the memories keep flooding in his head, playing like a movie on repeat.

  
The soft pitter patter of his tears falling into the tiles had been long out tuned as the two soul mates exchanged soft whispers. Everyone watched intently, keeping their eyes on Levi, who looked so shaken up, that he might go crazy.  
“Who else is gonna put up with me this way, Erwin? Don't you know that i need you to breathe?” he asked, taking the undamaged needle from the box.  
Levi had never in his entire life, would have thought that a small package that his asshole of an uncle gave him, would mean life or death for either of the important soldiers. That the small vile of liquid, made from devious dark minds and bad intentions, would be used for such a great advantage for humanity.

  
Levi took a sharp breath of air as he watched his lover slip away. ‘My lover… or a cadet’ he thought. He felt a slight buzzing sensation in his skull, mimicking the effect of being light headed. His heart was racing, the loud thumping in his ears was all he could hear as all he could hear was the slight muffle of Eren’s voice. His palms were sweaty, his arms shaking as he got lost in his thoughts again, his eyes as wide as saucers as he emotionlessly watched Erwin’s pale face.

  
How had it come to this…? Levi had begged Erwin not to go the night before, clutching him and holding him tightly as he pressed his ear against his chest and hearing his heartbeat. Erwin simply sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “Levi… we are getting down to the nitty gritty of our soldiers… we don't have enough time to round up new ones.” He had said, and he rubbed his back soothingly.

  
But now… now was a different story. Levi pressed his ear again Erwin’s chest, and instead of hearing the beautiful melody of his calm and smooth breathing along with his rhythmic heartbeat, it was a slow and ragged breathing, gurgling a bit with the fluid that was rapidly building up inside him. His heartbeat slow, and getting slower. Levi closed his eyes as he tried so hard not to cry, so hard to try and be strong for Erwin and the others. But he was sick and tired of that.

  
Sick of being called “emotionless”. Stupid brats would never understand! Levi _had_  appear that way, he was the strong soldier that Erwin had created. The one that he used at his will to do his deeds. The one who obeyed no matter what and trusted his judgement. It was this, this exactly that had made him this way. Whenever he got close and attached to anyone they would die… Like everything Levi touched and loved died.

  
Armin? The trustworthy bright minded cadet, or Erwin, humanities greatest commander that has lead them through every mission and made tough decisions when no one else could.  
Levi didn't realise but he was panting very rapidly… hyperventilating as he panicked in his head. He needed a few days to think this over, not minutes or seconds! It was life or death here, and it was up to the strong Corporal to make le last and final decision.  
The air was very eerie, tension so thick you can cut it with a knife. Everyone was holding their breath as their eyes were glued to Levi's each and every movements. The metaphorical weight of them watching so intently was crushing Levi, he felt like he would burst at any second, his body trembling with such emotions he could barely contain.

  
Hanji was holding Mikasa, Mikasa was holding Hanji’s forearm weakly as she watched Levi, and Eren… Poor Eren… he had now given up after so much yelling, his throat sore as his loud voice echoed through the vacant ruins of the town from when he was trying to convince the Corporal to inject the serum into Armin.

  
His arms trembled as he fought to stand back up, his lips curled into a snarl as he screamed more and more. “LEVI! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! ARMIN IS THE ONE WHO SHOULD LIVE! YOU HEARD THE COMMANDER! LET HIM REST!” Levi snapped, his fists balling in his lap as his emotions channeled into the only emotion he could feel right now.

  
There is a fine line between anger, and rage… and trust me when i tell you… Levi was feeling something much more than rage. His eyes turning into that deadly predator like glare. “Enough..” Levi growled lowly.

  
Eren’s fault was his own characteristic of non stop determination. “NO I SHALL NOT! NOT NOW NOT EVER!” his voice roared once again.  
Hanji gulped, she had never seen this before. His sudden calmness enough to make the ground shake beneath him. Her lips quivered as she let a small whimper. “E-Eren stop that this instant… it's not a game..” her voice was soft, and full of terrible fear. Her blood running cold as she feared Levi would budge and slaughter him.  
“OF COURSE IT'S NOT A FUCKING GAME!” Eren screamed back, his voice cracking as his vocal cords gave in from so much yelling.

  
“ _E N O U G H!_ ” roared Levi back, it boomed through the whole roof, making the very tiles shake from the waves of vibration, everything was dead silent from fear of the Corporal. “LOOK AT YOURSELF DAMN IT. YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BRAT!” he spat out the words with so much hatred in them. “YOU'RE THE SELFISH ONE. HMN?! DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE?! OH OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DON'T, YOU'RE JUST A CHILD!” He panted as his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was holding in his fists. Eren gulped and hung his head as he felt the distraught feeling of surrenderance.

  
Levi’s eyebrows had knitted together as he continued the verbal abuse that Eren so deserved. “YOU SAY I AM SELFISH?! I HAVE LOST EVERYONE. DON'T YOU THINK I _DESERVE_ TO HAVE SOMEONE?! YOU. YOU STUPID SHITTY BRAT HAVE NOT FELT THE GREAT GRIEF THAT COMES OFTEN TO ME. YOU LOST YOUR MOTHER. YOU LOST YOUR FATHER. YET YOU STILL HAVE MIKASA AND ARMIN.” The hot and heavy tears flowed down his cheeks as memories that had been buried for so long about Farlan and Isabel flooded his mind. “I LOST EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE. AND TO THIS FUCKING DAY I CONTINUE TO LOSE. YOU. YOU BRATS ARE LIKE LITTLE BALLS OF SUNSHINE THAT HAVE EVERYTHING GO YOUR FUCKING WAY. YOU BREAK THE RULES AND DON'T GET PUNISHED.” Levi panted and tried to calm down as he blinked twice watching Erwin's face turn more and more pale, his blood staining Levi's pants and his cape. His heart broke into millions of tiny pieces he sat there, feeling as if the the time was slipping out of an hourglass, his heart pounding in his chest. So many things were going on inside his head. Memories, daydreams, desperate thoughts as flashbacks danced away in his head. His heart throbbing as he felt like he was ready to scream. His hand slowly rubbing and squeezing his hand. Hot cheeks still acting like rocks behind a beautiful waterfall. He didn't think of how long Erwin would live after. He needed him. He just wasn't ready to let him go _just_ yet. His eyes shining as the sun set slowly.

  
The atmosphere was quite eerie. Soft gentle hard breaths escaping the plump lips of the blonde laying on the floor. Scene so intense. Everything was almost still for a split second. Levi’s world was crumbling around him. Sure he had Hanji… but it wouldn't be the same without him. No. Not now, not when he has been so strong for everyone. So quick minded and light headed. He handled everything with not an ounce of fear left in his heart. This is what the faithful commander wanted. This is what he _needed_ to do for his soldiers. To fight alongside them as, not a commander, but as a fellow soldier. It was the least he could do. Provide help. Force, guidance, something. Levi bit his lip softly as rubbed the spot that appeared to be his vein. “Erwin…” he began in a soft gentle tone. A tone Levi Ackerman hadn't spoke to _anyone_ since his mother. “ We’ll make it together.” Levi slowly inserted the needle, pushing the serum out of the vile. A small gasp was heard, breaths hitching as they anticipated the large noise. Everyone bracing themselves. Everyone but… Levi. “You will be saved from the clutches of hell! You tell the colossal titan to tell the devil himself that, NOT TODAY! FOR ERWIN SHALL LIVE!”

A loud thunderous clap was heard. Blasting everyone's ear drums almost out. Levi stood there, bracing himself with his arms covering his face, watching in awe at the new armored titan. Huge, muscular, perfect in everyway. Standing there as the blond streaks of hair were a bit messy,blue glowing eyes staring off into the distance. Sharp fleshy like jawline in that perfect chiseled physique that was only familiarized as the one and only Erwin Smith. Looking down, watching as the rest started to recoil from him. All but Levi, Levi was looking down at him. Eyes shining in glory at the new victory that they had made. Erwin's mind was desperately fighting the mind of the titan, looking at his hands as he was completely amazed that he actually had… Both… Again. Levi ran off the remainder of the building, quickly zooming over to Berthold, who was a bit unconscious at the moment, his heart racing. Too blind in his own moment to process anything that was happening. Soon enough, Erwin was getting lost in himself again. Levi knew it was dangerous. It was hard enough to try and get him back to reality in his human form, but now?

As quick as lightning Levi dashed towards Erwin, the bigger unconscious male in his arms. Like a faithful dog coming to his master's side. No. Levi wasn't a dog. He was a chess piece, Erwin's chess piece. But it was more then that wasn't it? Levi was his lover, something much more than just the king's knight. Erwins titan turned around, looking at the small raven haired male. His eyes opened to see that Erwin was there, only for a mere few seconds. He let out a deep growl, grunting and groaning in his titan form. Levi knew something was off a bit, and quickly he began to panic. “IDIOT,’’ he cried, “OVER HERE! BERTHOLD IS OVER HERE!!’’ Instantly Erwin turned around to see his lover, a few broken cadets crying over the now lost blonde boy.

Eren and Mikasa cradling his burnt body in their arms. Silent streams of tears streaming down his green emerald eyes. The wind blowing cold, promising that nightfall was soon to come. Hanji staring at the commander in complete awe of her comrade.


End file.
